Eternidad
by azukideinuzuka
Summary: Desde que un trágico accidente acabó con las vidas de los padres y la hermana de Hinata, la protagonista es capaz de oír los pensamientos de las personas que la rodean, tiene el don de ver sus auras (halo de luz propio de cada persona) y descubrir su pasado con sólo tocarles la piel. [Adaptación]
1. Colores del Aura

**Disclaimer**: Esto es una adaptación del libro "**_Eternidad_**" de **Alizon Nöel**. Yo sólo cambie los nombres por personajes de **_Naruto. Naruto_** le pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto**.

* * *

Carta de Colores de las auras:

Rojo: Energía, fuerza, ira, sexualidad, pasión, peligro, arrogancia.  
Naranja: autocontrol, ambición, consideración, falta de voluntad, apatía,  
Amarillo: Optimismo, felicidad, intelectualidad, amistad, indecisión, fácil manipulación.  
Verde: Paz, sanación. Compasión, falta de honestidad, celos.  
Azul: espiritualidad, lealtad, creatividad, comprensión, sensibilidad, melancolía.  
Violeta: Elevada espiritualidad, sabiduría, intuición.  
Índigo: benevolencia, intuición elevada, búsqueda.  
Rosa: amor, sinceridad, amistad.  
Gris: depresión, Tristeza, agotamiento, baja energía, escepticismo.  
Marrón: avaricia, egoísmo, testarudez,  
Negro: falta de energía, enfermedad, muerte inminente.  
Blanco: equilibrio perfecto.

* * *

En un momento subo el capitulo uno.}

**Chins up, Smiles on.**


	2. Capitulos uno p1

**Disclaimer; Exto es una adaptación del libro "Eternidad" de Alizon Nöel. Los personajes son de Naruto, Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capitulo Uno [1]**

* * *

- ¿**Q**uién soy? – Tenten aprieta con fuerza sus palmas cálidas y húmedas contra mis mejillas mientras el deslustrado borde de su anillo plateado de calavera deja una marca negra en mi piel. Y, aunque tengo los ojos cerrados y tapados, se que lleva el cabello teñido de negro peinado con la raya en medio, que se ha puesto su corsé de vinilo negro encima de un jersey de cuello de vuelto (según normas del instituto), Que su nueva falda negra de satén, que llega hasta es suelo, tiene ya un agujero en el bajo porque se la ha pisado con las botas Doc Martens y que sus ojos parecen dorados porque lleva lentillas amarillas.  
También se que su padre no se ha marchado por "asuntos de negocios" como dice; que el entrenador personal de su madre es algo más que un "entrenador personal" , y que su hermano pequeño le ha roto el CD de Evanescence, aunque tiene demasiado miedo para decírselo.  
Sin embargo, no he averiguado nada de todo esto espiándola ni vigilándola, ni tampoco me lo han dicho. Losé porque tengo poderes psíquicos.

- ¡Venga, Adivínalo! ¡El timbre esta apunto de sonar!- exclama. Su voz suena ronca e irritada, como si fumara un paquete de cigarrillos al día, aunque lo cierto es que solo ha fumado una vez.  
Yo sigo callada mientras intento pensar en la persona con quien menos le gustaría que la confundieran.  
- ¿Eres Nana Mizuki? -  
- ¡Uf! Prueba otra vez. –Me aprieta con más fuerza, sin tener ni idea de que a mí no me hace falta ver para saberlo.  
- ¿Eres Marilyn Manson?-  
Tenten ríe con ganas antes de soltarme. Se aparta y se lame el pulgar para borrarme el tatuaje que me ha dejado su anillo en la mejilla, pero yo le aparto la mano de un manotazo. No es que me de asco su saliva (quiero decir que sé que está sana), lo que pasa es que no quiero que me toque de nuevo. El contacto es demasiado revelador, demasiado agotador, así que intento evitarlo a toda costa.  
Mi amiga me agarra la capucha de la sudadera y me la aparta de la cabeza. Entorna los parpados al ver que llevo puesto los auriculares y pregunta:  
- ¿Qué estas escuchando?-  
Busco en el interior del bolsillo que he cosido para el iPod en todas las capuchas y que sirve para ocultar los inevitables cables blancos a los ojos de los profesores; luego le ofrezco el reproductor y observo como abre los ojos de par en par.  
- ¿qué demonios…? ¿Por qué narices tienes el volumen tan alto? ¿ y quién es ese? –pregunta.  
Deja los auriculares del iPod colgando entre las dos para que ambas podamos escuchar a The Gazette gritando algo sobre la anarquía en el reino. La verdad es que no sé muy bien si están a favor o en contra de la anarquía. Lo único que sé es que el volumen esta lo bastante alto para embotar mis agudizadísimos sentidos.  
- Es The Gazette – le dijo al tiempo que apago el reproductor y vuelvo a guardarlo en su compartimento secreto.

- Me sorprende que me hayas oído siquiera…..- Tenten sonríe en el preciso instante en que suena el timbre.

Yo me limito a encogerme de hombros. No me hace falta "escuchar" para "oír". Aunque no pienso admitir eso delante de ella. Solo le dijo que la veré a la hora del almuerzo y me dispongo a cruzar el campus para dirigirme a clase.  
Me dirijo hacia mi asiento, al fondo del aula y trato de evitar la mochila que Temari No Sabaku ha colocado de forma deliberada en medio de mi camino; mientras paso, hago omiso de la serenata diaria de " ¡FRACASADAAA! " que ella canturrea entre dientes. Después me siento en mi silla, saco de la mochila el libro, el cuaderno y el bolígrafo, me pongo los auriculares, me subo la capucha de la sudadera, dejo la mochila en el sitio vacio que hay a mi lado y espero a que aparezca el Sr. Jiraiya.  
El Sr. Jiraiya siempre llega tarde. La mayoría de las veces su retraso se debe a que le gusta dar unos cuantos tragos a su pequeña petaca plateada entre clase y clase, algo que es consecuencia de que su mujer no deje de gritarle, de que su hija lo considere un inútil y que deteste la vida que lleva. Descubrí todo esto el primer día de clases mientras le entregaba el formulario de traslado. Desde ese día, siempre que necesito entregarle algo lo dejo en el borde de su mesa.

No siempre eh sido bicho raro. Solía ser un adolecente de lo más normal. El tipo de chica que asiste a los viles del instituto y adora a los famosos; estaba orgullosa de mi larga melena negraazulada que jamás se me habría ocurrido recogérmela y ocultarla bajo una enorme capucha de una sudadera. Tenía una madre, un padre, una hermana pequeña llamada Hanabi y un labrador dorado llamado Fang. Vivía en una bonita casa en un buen barrio en Konoha. Era popular feliz, y me moría de ganas de empezar el nuevo año, ya que acababa de supera las pruebas para el grupo ANBU. Tenía una vida plena y mí único límite era el cielo. Y aunque esta última parte suena a tópico, era real, por irónico que parezca. Estos no son más que recuerdos porque, desde que tuve el accidente, lo único que puedo recordar con claridad es mi muerte. Los médicos creyeron que tenia es que llaman ECM, una "experiencia cercana a la muerte". Pero se equivocaron de lleno. Porque lo que experimente no es nada "cercano" a la muerte, puedes creerme. Mi hermana Hanabi y yo estábamos sentadas en el asiento trasero del todo terreno de mi padre; fang tenia apoyada su cabeza sobre el regazo de Hanabi y su cola pegaba contra mis piernas. En un instante todo el coche estaba hecho pedazos y yo lo observaba todo desde fuera. Contemple los escombros y me pregunte qué habría pasado esperando y rogando porque los demás estuvieran también ilesos. Después oí un ladrido familiar y cuando me di vuelta vi a todos paseando por un sendero; fang encabezaba la comitiva sacudiendo la cola. Fui tras ellos, al principio trate de correr para alcanzarlos, pero después aminore el paso y decidí quedarme atrás, cerré los ojos para sentir la bruma del paisaje a mi alrededor.  
Me prometí que solo sería un momento, que no tardaría en seguirlos de nuevo. Pero cuando por fin volví la vista hacia ellos, apenas tuve tiempo para ver cómo se despedían con un gesto de la mano antes de cruzar un puente y desvanecerse.  
Me asalto el pánico. Miré por todas partes. Corrí de un sitio a otro, pero todo tenía el mismo aspecto. Caí al suelo. Sentí el frio contra mi piel y mi cuerpo empezó a retorcerse. Lloré, grité, maldije, supliqué e hice promesas que sabía que jamás podría cumplir.  
Y entonces oí que alguien decía:  
- ¿Hinata? ¿Te llamas así? Abre los ojos y mírame.  
Volví con gran dificultad a la superficie. Volví al lugar donde todo era dolor y miseria, donde sentí una herida palpitante y húmeda en la frente. Observé al chico que estaba inclinado sobre mí, contemple sus ojos azules y susurré:  
- Sí soy Hinata.  
Después volví a desmayarme…

* * *

¿Que les parece esta propuesta? :33 Actualizaré cada semana. Saludos

**Chins up, Smiles on.**


	3. Capitulo uno p2

**Disclaimer; Exto es una adaptación del libro "Eternidad" de Alizon Nöel. Los personajes son de Naruto, Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 |Parte 2|**

* * *

**S**egundos después de que entre el Sr. Jiraiya, me bajo la capucha apago el iPod y finjo estar leyendo el libro. Ni siquiera me molesto en levantar la vista cuando alguien dice:

- Chicos este es Naruto Uzumaki. Es de Konoha y a partir de ahora vivirá aquí. Bien Naruto puedes ocupar el sitio vacio que esta al fondo del aula, el que esta alado de Hinata. Tendrás que compartir su libro hasta que tengas uno.  
Naruto esta buenísimo. Lo sé sin necesidad de mirarlo. Me concentro en el libro mientras el avanza hacia mí, porque ya se demasiadas cosas sobre mis compañeros de clases. En lo que en mí concierne, un momento más de ignorancia es una autentica bendición.  
Sin embargo según los pensamientos más íntimos de Temari no Sabaku, que está sentada justo dos filas delante de mí, "Naruto Uzumaki está como un Tren".  
Su mejor amiga, Matsuri, está totalmente de acuerdo.  
Y también el novio de Matsuri, Gaara, pero esa es una historia muy diferente.  
- Hola. – Naruto se sienta en el sitio que esta alado del mio y mi mochila hace un ruido sordo cuando él la deja caer al suelo.  
Le devuelvo el saludo con un gesto de la cabeza. Me niego a mirar más allá de sus brillantes botas negras de motociclistas, que son más del tipo GQ que de los Ángeles del infierno. Unas botas que parecen muy fuera de lugar entre las chanclas colorines que suelen pintar la moqueta verde.  
El Sr. Robins nos pide a todos que abramos nuestros libros por la página 133, así que Naruto se inclina hacia mí antes de decir:  
- Te importa si lo compartimos? –  
Yo bacilo asustada por su proximidad, pero deslizo el libro hacia él hasta que se balancea al borde del pupitre. Y cuando el acerca la silla para acortar la pequeña distancia que nos separan, algo pitando hacia la parte más alejada de mi asiento y me escondo bajo la capucha.  
El ríe por lo bajo, pero, por supuesto que no lo estoy mirando, no tengo ni idea de por qué. Lo único que sé es que parece alegre y divertido aunque también algo más.  
Me agacho a un más; apoyo la mejilla en la palma de mi mano y clavo los ojos en el reloj, decidida a pasar por alto todas las miradas asesinas y los comentarios que me dedican mis compañeros, cosas como: "Pobrecillo en nuevo….¡Tener que sentarse alado de la rarita, con lo bueno que esta!".  
A la hora del almuerzo todo el mundo habla ya de Naruto.  
- "¿Has visto al nuevo, ese tal Naruto? Esta como un tren…Es tan sexi…" "He oído que viene de konoha" "No…creo que es de la aldea del sonido"…"Da igual…de alguna otra aldea"…"Estoy decidida a invitarlo al Winter Formal* " "Pero ni siquiera lo conoces!…." "No te preocupes, lo hare…..".

- ¡Dios mio! Has visto a ese tal Naruto?

Tenten se sienta a mi lado y me observa con atención a través de su largo flequillo, cuyas puntas desfiladas le llegan justo por encima de los labios de color rojo obscuro.  
- Hay no me digas que tú también estas igual! ¡Por favor!...-sacudo la cabeza y le doy un mordisco a mi manzana.

- No dirías eso si hubieras tenido el privilegio de verlo- replica ella mientras saca la magdalena de vainilla de la caja de cartón rosado y lame el glaseado de la parte superior siguiendo su rutina diaria.

- ¿Estáis hablando de Naruto chicas? – susurra Tobi, que se sienta en el banco y apoya los codos sobre la mesa. Sus ojos negros-grisáceos se pasea entre nosotras y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro infantil. - ¡Esta como un queso! ¿Habéis visto sus botas? Son tan Vogue….Creo que voy a invitarlo a ser mi próximo novio.

Tenten entorna sus ojos amarillos.  
- Demasiado tarde ya me lo he pedido yo.

- Lo siento, no sabía que te molaban los tipos que no son góticos. –Tobi sonríe y pone los ojos en blanco mientras retira el envoltorio de su sándwich.  
Tenten se echa a reír.  
- Si tienen ese aspecto, sí. Ese tío esta buenísimo, te lo juro; tendrías que verlo. Sacude la cabeza, fastidiada por el hecho de que no estoy dispuesta a unirme a la diversión- .Es…¡La Bomba!  
- Tú no lo has visto? – Tobi agarra su sándwich mientras me mira con la boca abierta.  
Clavo la mirada en la mesa, preguntándome si debería mentir. Están armando tanto jaleo que parece que es la única forma de librarme. Pero no puedo hacerlo. A ellos, no. Tenten y Tobi son mis mejores amigos, mis únicos amigos. Y tengo la impresión de que ya les guardo bastantes secretos.  
- Se sento a mi lado en la clase de lengua – admito finalmente. –Nos obligaron a compartir el libro. Pero en realidad no lo vi bien.

- ¿Os obligaron?- Tenten se aparta el flequillo a un lado para tener una visión clara de la rarita que ha dicho algo semejante. –Valla debe de haber sido un infierno para ti. ¡Qué horror! – hace un gesto de exasperación y suspira-. No te haces una idea de la suerte que tienes, de verdad. Deberías sentirte agradecida.

- ¿Qué libro? – pregunta Tobi, como si creyera que el titulo va a revelar algo de lo más trascendente.

- Cumbres Borrascosas – me encojo de hombros y dejo el corazón de la manzana sobre la servilleta antes de envolverla con ella.

- ¿Y la capucha? –Pregunta Tenten- ¿La tenías bajada o subida?

Lo pienso un momento y recuerdo habérmela subido cuando Naruto se acercaba a mí.  
- Hummm…creo que subida- respondo – Sí subida, seguro.- afirmo con la cabeza.  
- Bueno menos mal –murmura ella al tiempo que parte la magdalena por la mitad- lo último que querría es que la Diosa De Cabello Hermoso entrara en la competición.  
Doy un respingo y bajo la mirada hasta la mesa. Me da vergüenza que la gente diga cosas como esa.  
- Valla, ¿Y qué pasa con Tobi? ¿A él no lo consideras un competidor? –pregunto en un momento de desviar la atención de mí para concentrarla en alguien que realmente pueda disfrutarla.

- Menuda estupidez – afirma Tenten – Naruto y Tobi no juegan bajo la misma liga. Lo que significa que ese aspecto de modelo irresistible no te va a servir de nada.  
- ¿Y tú como sabes que liga juega él? – Pregunta Tobi con los parpados entornados mientras le quita el tapón a la bebida que tiene. - ¿Cómo estás tan segura?.

- Tengo un radar para los gays –afirma ella al tiempo que se golpea la frente con el dedo. –Y Créeme, ese tío, no sale registrado.

Naruto no solo está en mi clase de lengua de primera hora, y en la clase de Arte que tengo a sexta hora , sino que también ha aparcado el coche al lado del mío. Y aunque hasta el momento he logrado no ver más allá de sus botas, sé que mí periodo de gracia está a punto de llegar a su fin.  
- ¡Madre mía, está ahí! ¡Justo a nuestro lado! – susurra Tobi con ese tono agudo y cantarín que reserva para los momentos más excitantes de la vida.- Y valla cochazo que tiene un BMW negro y brillante con las ventanas tintadas. Bonito, muy bonito. Vale esto es lo que voy a hacer; voy a abrir la puerta para golpear la suya de manera "accidental", y eso me dará una excusa para hablar con él. – se da la vuelta a la espera de mí consentimiento.  
- No te atrevas a rallar mi coche. Ni el suyo. Ni ningún otro – Le dijo al tiempo que hago niego con la cabeza y saco las llaves.  
- Está bien- Hace un mohín – Destrózame los sueños si quieres, pero hazte un favor y échale un vistazo y después dime que ese tío no te vuelve loca. Está como para desmayarse.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me esfuerzo por pasar entre mi coche y un Volkswagen escarabajo mal estacionado en una posición tan extraña que parece que quisiera montar a mi Miata. Y, justo cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta, Tobi me baja la capucha de un tirón, me quita las gafas de sol y corre hasta el asiento de acompañante, donde me insta con gestos poco sutiles de la cabeza y el pulgar a mirar a Naruto, que está de pie alado suyo.  
Y lo hago, bueno, no podía evitarlo para siempre. Así que respiro hondo y alzo la mirada.  
Y lo que veo me deja sin habla, incapaz de parpadear o de moverme siquiera.  
A pesar de que Tobi me hace señas con las manos, a fulminarme con la mirada y hacerme todos los gestos que se le ocurren para que aborte la misión y regrese al cuartel general, soy incapaz. En realidad me gustaría hacerlo, porque sé que me estoy comportando como el bicho raro que todo el mundo cree que soy, pero me resulta del todo imposible. Y no solo porque Naruto es increíblemente guapo, con ese cabello brillante y rubio que le llega justo por encima de los hombros y se ondula alrededor se sus esculturales pómulos, sino porque cuando gira la cabeza hacia mí y se levanta las gafas de sol para clavarme la mirada me doy cuenta de que tiene unos ojos azulados que me resultan extrañamente familiares, y unas pestañas tan abundantes que parecen postizas. ¡Y qué labios! Tiene una boca grande e incitante, con la forma perfecta el arco de Cupido. Y su cuerpo es grande, esbelto y duro, cubierto de arriba abajo con ropa negra.  
- Hum, ¿Hinata? ¿Konnichi wa? Ya puedes despertar. Por favor…-Tobi se vuelve hacía Naruto y suelta una risa nerviosa.- Perdona a mi amiga, por lo general lleva la capucha puesta.  
Lo cierto es que se que debería dejar de mirarlo. Necesito dejar de mirarlo. Pero Naruto tiene los ojos clavados en los mios, y el color de su iris empieza a oscurecerse al tiempo que una sonrisa asoma sus labios.  
Con todo, no es el hecho de que esté como un tren que me tiene paralizada. En realidad no tiene nada que ver con eso. Se debe sobre todo a la zona que rodea su cuerpo, desde su gloriosa cabeza hasta la punta cuadrada de sus botas negras de motociclista, no es más que un espacio vacío.  
No hay color. No hay aura. Ningún despliegue de luces palpitantes.

Todo el mundo tiene un aura. Todos los seres vivos están rodeados por remolinos de color que emanan de su cuerpo. Un campo de energía irisada del que ni siquiera son consientes. Y no es que sea algo peligroso o espeluznante; no es nada malo, tan solo una parte del campo magnético visible…bueno, visible al menos para mí.  
Antes del accidente ni siquiera había oído hablar de esas cosas como esta. Y era incapaz de verlas, por supuesto. Sin embargo desde que me desperté en el hospital, empecé a ver colores por todas partes.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto la enfermera pelirroja, que me observaba con nerviosismo.  
- Sí pero ¿por qué está rodeada de un color rosado?-Entorne mis parpado confundida por el resplandor en tonos pastel que la envolvía.  
- ¿Que por qué…. qué?-Hizo un esfuerzo por ocultar su preocupación.  
- -está envuelta en un remolino rosado que rodea todo su cuerpo, sobre todo la cabeza.  
- Vale cielo..Tú descansa mientras voy en busca del médico- me dijo antes de salir de la habitación hacia el pasillo.

No fue hasta que después de haberme sometido a varios exámenes oculares, escáneres cerebrales. Y evaluaciones psíquicas cuando aprendí que debía guardármelo para mí misma...

* * *

**Chins up, Smiles on.**


End file.
